Druid Büyüleri
= Druid Spells = 0-Level Druid Spells (Orisons) * Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. * Cure Minor Wounds: Cures 1 point of damage. * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. * Flare: Dazzles one creature (-1 penalty on attack rolls). * Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. * Know Direction: You discern north. * Light: Object shines like a torch. * Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. * Purify Food and Drink: Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. * Resistance: Subject gains +1 bonus on saving throws. * Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1st-Level Druid Spells * Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. * Charm Animal: Makes one animal your friend. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. * Detect Snares and Pits: Reveals natural or primitive traps. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius. * Faerie Fire: Outlines subjects with light, canceling blur, concealment, and the like. * Goodberry: 2d4 berries each cure 1 hp (max 8 hp/24 hours). * Hide from Animals: Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. * Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. * Longstrider: Your speed increases by 10 ft. * Magic Fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. * Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack rolls, deal 1d6+1 damage. * Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. * Pass without Trace: One subject/level leaves no tracks. * Produce Flame: 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown. * Shillelagh: Cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon and deals damage as if two sizes larger. * Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals. * Summon Nature’s Ally I: Calls creature to fight. 2nd-Level Druid Spells * Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. * Animal Trance: Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. * Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. * Bear’s Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. * Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. * Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. * Chill Metal: Cold metal damages those who touch it. * Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. * Fire Trap M: Opened object deals 1d4 +1/level damage. * Flame Blade: Touch attack deals 1d8 +1/two levels damage. * Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. * Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. * Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. * Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it. * Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. * Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. * Reduce Animal: Shrinks one willing animal. * Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. * Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. * Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. * Summon Nature’s Ally II: Calls creature to fight. * Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. * Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. * Warp Wood: Bends wood (shaft, handle, door, plank). * Wood Shape: Rearranges wooden objects to suit you. 3rd-Level Druid Spells * Call Lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from sky. * Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. * Diminish Plants: Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. * Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. * Magic Fang, Greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). * Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. * Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. * Plant Growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. * Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. * Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. * Quench: Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item. * Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. * Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. * Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. * Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. * Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. * Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. * Summon Nature’s Ally III: Calls creature to fight. * Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. * Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. 4th-Level Druid Spells * Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). * Antiplant Shell: Keeps animated plants at bay. * Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. * Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. * Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. * Flame Strike: Smite foes with divine fire (1d6/level damage). * Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. * Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. * Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. * Reincarnate: Brings dead subject back in a random body. * Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. * Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. * Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. * Spike Stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. * Summon Nature’s Ally IV: Calls creature to fight. 5th-Level Druid Spells * Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. * Atonement: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. * Awaken X: Animal or tree gains human intellect. * Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. * Call Lightning Storm: As call lightning, but 5d6 damage per bolt. * Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. * Control Winds: Change wind direction and speed. * Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). * Death Ward: Grants immunity to all death spells and negative energy effects. * Hallow M: Designates location as holy. * Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. * Stoneskin M: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. * Summon Nature’s Ally V: Calls creature to fight. * Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. * Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. * Tree Stride: Step from one tree to another far away. * Unhallow M: Designates location as unholy. * Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. * Wall of Thorns: Thorns damage anyone who tries to pass. 6th-Level Druid Spells * Antilife Shell: 10-ft.-radius field hedges out living creatures. * Bear’s Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/ level. * Bull’s Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/level. * Cat’s Grace, Mass: As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. * Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. * Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. * Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. * Ironwood: Magic wood is strong as steel. * Liveoak: Oak becomes treant guardian. * Move Earth: Digs trenches and builds hills. * Owl’s Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/level. * Repel Wood: Pushes away wooden objects. * Spellstaff: Stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff. * Stone Tell: Talk to natural or worked stone. * Summon Nature’s Ally VI: Calls creature to fight. * Transport via Plants: Move instantly from one plant to another of the same kind. * Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. 7th-Level Druid Spells * Animate Plants: One or more plants animate and fight for you. * Changestaff: Your staff becomes a treant on command. * Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. * Creeping Doom: Swarms of centipedes attack at your command. * Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. * Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. * Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. * Summon Nature’s Ally VII: Calls creature to fight. * Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. * Transmute Metal to Wood: Metal within 40 ft. becomes wood. * True Seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. * Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. 8th-Level Druid Spells * Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. * Control Plants: Control actions of one or more plant creatures. * Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. * Finger of Death: Kills one subject. * Repel Metal or Stone: Pushes away metal and stone. * Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. * Summon Nature’s Ally VIII: Calls creature to fight. * Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. * Whirlwind: Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. * Word of Recall: Teleports you back to designated place. 9th-Level Druid Spells * Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. * Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Elemental Swarm: Summons multiple elementals. * Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. * Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). * Shambler: Summons 1d4+2 shambling mounds to fight for you. * Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. * Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. * Summon Nature’s Ally IX: Calls creature to fight. * Sympathy M: Object or location attracts certain creatures. Category:Spell Lists & Domains